narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kage
Konan? In the list of Kage-level village leaders who aren't Kage, shouldn't Konan be included too, being both a village leader and kage level? (talk) 21:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) shes not that strong because jiraiya easily took her on and he was considered kage-levelNarutosagemaster (talk) 21:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Jiraiya was able to temporarily disable her jutsu because he knew her weakness and had a jutsu to exploit it, but she was not out of action or injured in the least, and that's Jiraiya, one of the most powerful ninja in the series and strong even for a kage/s-class ninja. Him beating her doesn't make her not qualify, all of the Akatsuki are S-class criminals. (talk) 21:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) キラービーの本当の名前ハチ公はルイ。 雷影の本当の名前黒されて津。 地球の影のニックネーム小野木和了ドラゴンスケールです。 水シャドウの本当の名前を霊です。Flameboy4z (talk) 09:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Which on-line translator did you use to get that? :彼はおそらく、Googleを使用します。 :D That guy probably used >insert obvious here(talk | ) 22:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Third hokage was the youngest hokage possibly at the age of 15 or something, followed by gaara, and minato namikaze aslo became hokage at a young age, Their the youngest ones. Naming Shouldn't be in trivia section that only the hokage were caled by they number (shodai,nidaime,etc) and the mizukage tsuchikage, raikage and the kazekage wasn't (in theyr village, of course) sorry the bad speelling. --The ultimate fan of NARUTO --Welimer2 23:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *Ao once called the Mizukage by Godaime. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Some one fix this Co-Kage Is it possible for 2 ninjas to be kage at the same time? I dont mean going into retirment and another going in, i mean 2 people being co-kages.Scott sswag (talk) 09:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :No friend that would only lead to problems. Actually I won't say it's impossible just highly improbable --Cerez (talk) 11:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Family In the article it says that jinchuriki are often family of the kages to avoid betrayal and consolidate strength. Shouldn't we add Shodai hokages wife? She offered to be the host of the kyuubi and she had a connection with two of the hokages ToonLiger (talk) 05:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :She didn't become a jinchūriki to avoid betrayal and consolidate strength. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Time to choose a kage? I have a question, is it possible that a country can stay a period of time without selecting a kage? or does it immediately have to choose a leader? i know that in konoha's pain invasion they selected danzo as the candidate because of the gokage meeting and the destruction of konoha. But if Gaara is the next kazekage after his dad, and Mei Terumi is the next mizukage after Yagura, it tends to create a lapse without a kage. Please correct me if Im wrong ToonLiger (talk) 05:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Fundamentally yes they can but it's essentially the same as a headless chicken. A country without a Kage can be taken as a sign of weakness and an opportunity for other countries to invade that nation and other stuff so it just isn't done.--Cerez☺ (talk) 05:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :We do not how large a gap there was between Yagura and Mei. Kirigakure may have been as quick to find a replacement as Konoha was with Tsunade to Danzo. ~SnapperT '' 06:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I know there's no explicit way to knowing how long was the gap between Yagura and Mei, in the same volume it states the kiri elder giving the kage hat to Mei, but she also says that the terrible reign of Yagura was long over. Its like a plot hole intended for the fans to think about, like what happened to Madara's body. I think Kishi is playing with us. ToonLiger (talk) 15:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Not because the Elder gave Mei the hat means that was her inauguration.I'd assume they'd have had a grander ceremony for that she was probably Mizukage way before that.--Cerez☺ (talk) 15:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't see the elder giving her the hat as a sign of her inauguration. If Tsunade was the one going to the summit, I can very well picture Shizune handing her the hat before she left. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kage Image I think this thumbnail should be used to represent their fight with Madara. There's the text and theno text version.--Davidchola2 (talk) 13:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 :Though I'm not too sure what you're talking about, the words "The Ultimate Team" and the Mangastream/Binktopia logo violates the Narutopedia:Image policy.--Cerez365™ 13:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we use the raw one (with the Japanese), not the fresh ones, as long as I know, there is a raw one already. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 13:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the current image is more illustrative.--Spcmn (talk) 14:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Image again The first panel of this page is better to depict the current Kage, no? No people in the background and Onoki isn't destroyed Abe 16:40,7/5/2012 :Looks good. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 17:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you mind to upload it, if it's chosen? I don't know how does the Licensing thing work in this wiki very well... Abe 18:13,7/5/2012 :::You may see thishttp://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 06:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the current one. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 08:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Even the fact that Onoki is destroyed, there are people in the background, speech bubbles, and Gaara's arm isn't well-edited? Abe 10:15,7/6/2012 Here, isn't this one much better? Abe 10:33,7/6/2012 :Does that even matter? That's something so trivial really. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 17:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well if you think so, who am I to say the opposite... Abe 18:13,7/6/2012 :::We're this close to have an anime version of it, uploading another manga image is literally pointless. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It isn't pointless. We aren't running a race to replace manga images. Though the Kage look more BA in the one there now. I wouldn't oppose the switch out either.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::By "BA" you mean "Badass"? Well I think images should depict the subject in the most correct way possible. Isn't that the reason of why Kisame's personality section still has a Manga Image? Plus, I don't think we're ''that close to an anime image... Abe 04:49,7/9/2012 ::::::Aye, badass. That manga image is still there because it was supposed to be used to show his persona when killing his comrades but the anime didn't do a good job of it. I don't think the image there now is doing a poor job at it, it's just that the Kage look more groomed in the proposed one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Name of the Hat Anyone as an idea of the name of the square hat Kage wears ? Solar || Laisser un message 22:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Kage Hat/Ceremonial Hat I guess--Elveonora (talk) 23:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Should we add as trivia the fact that all the Kages in the history of all villages have been shown with the exception of the 3rd Mizukage?--LordofBraxis (talk) 13:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's junk trivia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) missing info It should be noted it takes the majority of the vote of all of the villages Jonin to make another Jonin a Kage. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :We only know that to be true for Hokage, so it doesn't really belong to the Kage article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) True.. but can it be safe to assume that Gaara was indeed a Jonin before becoming a Kage at age 15? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Have no way of actually knowing. For all we know, Suna picks their Kage out of a pool of strength alone, rank need not matter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 03:35, March 10, 2014 (UTC) order i donno if this issue has been discussed before or not but I wanted to suggest that the order of the kages written mean ho-kaze-mizu-rai-tsuchi be changed into order of the natures themselves ho-kaze-rai-tsuchi-mizu...you know...syncing them kindda looks better...or is there another reason why the order is the way it is now that I donno about...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 09:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Ho-Kaze-Mizu-Rai-Tsuchi is the official order that was given I believe. Just my speculation, but I believe it's in order of their respective villages' establishment. Konohagakure was the first village, then Suna and so on.--Elveonora (talk) 10:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::It's alphabetical. ''~SnapperT '' 18:02, April 17, 2014 (UTC)